In the arms of the ocean
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Cuéntame Musa, cómo es que esa chica pretende guiar al monstruo de metal. Cuéntame Musa, cómo es que ese monstruo sin corazón pretende arrebatarnos una hija del sol.


**In the arms of the ocean**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En algún lugar del océano.**

* * *

 _Cuéntame Musa, cómo es que aquélla chica pretende guiar a ese monstruo de metal, cuéntame Musa, cómo es que ese monstruo sin corazón pretende arrebatarnos a una hija del sol._

Hubo una vez en que la noche salvó a las personas del distrito Trost, devorando la infelicidad que habían experimentado durante unos cincuenta años luego de que atacaran el país de Rose. Ahora, muchos años después, parece que el sol ha abandonado los cielos y adoptado la forma de una mujer con voluptuosa gracia y fuerza. La almirante Ackerman era una mujer tanto temida como respetada en las costas de Trost. La primera mujer almirante de la historia mundial, y la más temible por cierto; quien pisara su embarcación se comprometía no sólo con el pueblo a proveerles del alimento principal: el pescado, no, la embarcación de la almirante Ackerman y sus tropas de reconocimiento marítimo eran encargadas además de salvaguardar los mares que por ley pertenecían a Trost.

Había pequeños barcos pesqueros que arribaban cerca de la embarcación de las tropas y día tras día anclaban en tierra firme para llevar pescado fresco y demás mariscos a los mercados de la ciudad; sin embargo, las tropas sobre el Kyojin (nombre denominado a la embarcación por su tamaño "titánico") no tenían la fortuna de anclar en tierra sino hasta dentro de un par de meses más tarde. Los marineros habían sido capacitados para soportar situaciones inhóspitas sobre el espejo marino, habían sido proveídos de botiquines médicos y provisiones suficientes para soportar las inclemencias climáticas como la que azotaba ese día la estructura metálica del Kyojin.

El viento corría en gélidas ráfagas desde el sur y movía de manera casi bella las cuerdas del mástil haciendo un repiqueteo sobre las tres chimeneas de acero forrado de blanco y rayas azules de las que volutas de humo salían provenientes de las calderas dentro del barco que le mantenían en movimiento. Ese día se llevaría a cabo una ejecución. La almirante Ackerman se caracterizaba por ser una mujer fría, carente de expresiones faciales innecesarias y, sobretodo, la que aplicaba escarmientos dignos del peor grupo de terrorista del medio oriente.

—Capitán de fragata Rivaille.

Mientras las ráfagas de viento curtían la cubierta del barco, las filas de marinos frente al mástil se posicionaron de manera íntegra en filas perfectas con la frente en alto, una mano sobre el corazón y la otra tras sus espaldas. El único sonido en esos momentos era el incesante golpe del aire gélido contra la embarcación y las pisadas firmes del capitán de fragata Rivaille. Con el pecho desnudo mantuvo la mirada aburrida y de tedio hacia el frente, escudriñando de manera descarnada a la almirante Ackerman sobre el puente de mando que les dividía sólo por una sencilla escalerilla metálica. Mientras el traqueteo incesante de la máquina era la música de fondo, un par de marinos se encargaron de colocar a Rivaille encadenado frente al asta bandera. Lo esposaron de pie, con los brazos alzados hasta que escucharon uno de los huesos crujir pero él no emitió sonido alguno.

Su expresión no varió por un momento.

La almirante Ackerman sabía que Rivaille poseía un aura inusual que le hacía parecer superior a los demás. Cumplía sentencia siendo capitán de fragata debido a que el comandante Erwin Smith había interferido por él; pero a la almirante la parecía ridículo, parecía que nada de lo que hacían contra él –no a propósito, el tipo se ganaba con creces sus escarmientos–, provocaba mella en su comportamiento o persona, más allá de los daños físicos.

—Capitán de fragata Rivaille, se le encontró culpable de golpear al piloto Eren Jaeger hasta que éste perdió la consciencia dentro de la cabina de mando, por ello te harás acreedor de cien latigazos ¿Algo qué decir por eso?

Rivaille guardó silencio por tres segundos y finalmente abrió la boca:

—Si no me hubiesen detenido le habría hecho mierda el rostro a tu _novia_.

Sin cambiar la expresión serena que siempre poseía su rostro, Ackerman alzó la cabeza con un gesto seco hacia Reiner, el guardia de cubierta encargado del látigo. Tres metros de cuero crudo empapado de agua salada se resbalaron por la cubierta hasta que el rubio fornido se posicionó frente al capitán de fragata y sin mediar su expresión, esperó a que Ackerman diera la orden y empezó a azotar la carne del pecho del capitán. —¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! —el sonido del golpe seco sobre la piel del pecho cortaba el aire; ningún marinero se movió, ni el piloto con el rostro hinchado, los grumetes o la almirante.

Rivaille no emitió sonido alguno y esto era lo que más perturbaba a las pulcras filas de marinos que observaban todo y a la vez nada. —Cuarenta y uno, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres… —para cuando Reiner llegó al latigazo cincuenta, la carne del capitán de fragata se encontraba coloreada de un tono róseo y rojizo profundo, claramente producto del encarnado sin piel que le cubriera, inclusive podían notarse un par de manchas rojizas en el rosto de Reiner producto de la sangre que el pecho del capitán salpicaba; el látigo ahora mojado y Rivaille con la misma expresión imperturbable pero los dientes fuertemente trabados bajo sus labios; ignorando el fétido olor de su sangre, el cuero, la sal marina y el sudor de Reiner tanto como el propio; para menguar el dolor era mejor creer que todo olía a desinfectante para pisos.

—Ochenta y siete, ochenta y ocho…

Los últimos diez azotes le dolieron como la mierda; joder… las piernas le temblaban y si no fuera porque sus brazos estaban esposados encima de su cabeza, ya se habría ido de bruces al piso lleno de sangre como si hubieran vaciado una cubeta del líquido encima. Pedazos de carne también acompañaron la sangre en la cubierta y tanto Reiner como Ackerman se quedaron en silencio. La almirante dio la orden de que retiraran las esposas del capitán pero Reiner apretó los puños al no haberle escuchado emitir ningún sonido. Sin embargo la almirante poseía un as bajo la manga.

No es que ella odiara al capitán de fragata, es que el hombre era una mierda sacada de los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Sina que no merecía siquiera lamer el piso sobre el que estaba parado. Con pasos fuertes y llenos de resolución, Reiner se acercó de nueva cuenta al cuerpo que ahora deseaba levantarse de cubierta por sus propios medios. Una botella de desinfectante sacada del camarote del capitán de fragata descansaba en su mano y en un impulso; sin mediar palabras, una vez que el capitán fue capaz de arrodillarse, el rubio fornido dejó que el líquido cayera sobre el encarnado maltrecho.

El gemido ahogado que el capitán dejó salir de sus labios masacrados –producto de morderlos para no emitir sonido alguno–, resbaló por los oídos de cada uno de los presentes, había quienes lo disfrutaron y otros tantos horrorizados guardaron silencio hasta que el cuerpo inconsciente que se removía de manera convulsiva cayó con fuerza al piso en un golpe seco; no hubo quién le ayudara ni quién socorriera para que no se golpeara la frente contra la cubierta. El costal de huesos que antes fue un capitán, uno muy temible, se quedó tendido en el mismo lugar hasta que Ackerman dio la orden de que lo retiraran de cubierta y limpiaran la zona, las filas se deshicieron y cada uno de los presentes volvió a sus deberes.

No, no es que Ackerman odiara al capitán, es que si no fuera por Erwin Smith la mierda no pisaría su embarcación.

El camarote se encontraba en penumbras una vez cerraban puertas y escotillas. Habían llevado el cuerpo del capitán Rivaille y lo tumbaron en el catre importándoles poco si los trozos de carne de su pecho caían y las heridas se infectaban o si la sangre manchaba su uniforme. No había en el Kyojin, quien no conociera el trastorno del capitán hacia la limpieza, _los guardias inclusive creían que olía a limpia pisos_. Una vez que la puerta fue azotada y la escotilla fue cerrada todo se sumió en silencio y oscuridad. Pero no era una oscuridad densa y fría no, era una oscuridad que sumía al capitán en un ardor abrasador que le recorría el cuerpo entero y hacía que sus ojos escocieran; puesto que una de las paredes de su camarote daba contra la caldera del barco, creaba un ambiente ligeramente más agradable y tibio por la noche, aunque con el incesante traqueteo del caldero, el carbón y la marcha del barco había noches en las que el capitán sencillamente no podía dormir.

Y en esa misma fría noche oscura, cuando la carne quedaba conectada a su pecho por pequeños pellejos y la sangre brotaba de su pecho resbalando por el catre, Rivaille intentó respirar sin dificultad pero con cada inhalación podía escuchar algo quebrarse dentro de él o pellejo caer al catre como si fueran papelitos. Inclusive el respirar le dolía pero no emitía ruido alguno; estaba seguro, esta noche las heridas sí se infectarían. Con suerte en un par de horas dejaría de respirar.

Pero no, no era digno de que la muerte lo arrastrase aún.

—Rivaille Heichou...

El dulce llamado reverberó por las paredes del camarote. Rivaille no fue capaz de escucharle ya que sus oídos zumbaban ante el dolor que experimentaba el encarnado mojado por su propia sangre. La pequeña grumete se acercó con sigilo a su mayor, un balde de latón estaba en sus manos, lleno de agua dulce y un trapo prístino de tela suave flotaba en el interior de éste. Con pasos lentos se acercó al catre del hombre una vez que Erd había cerrado la puerta y escotilla para que nadie le viera entrar. Sus pasos lentos le llevaron a mover un banco de patas pequeñas para colocarlo a un lado de la cama del mayor y horrorizada, con un nudo en la garganta, observó la carne maltrecha del pecho de su capitán y la sangre que parecía no parar de brotar de su cuerpo. Apretando los labios en una línea recta para aguantar sus lágrimas, llevó una mano a la cabeza del capitán para intentar moverlo y...

—¿Qu... mierda cr-crees que...

Quizá no terminó de formular la pregunta o no pudiera respirar bien, pero el instinto de un asesino nunca dejaba de estar alerta por lo que fue demasiado sencillo interceptar la mano de la grumete Ral antes de que esta llegase a tocarle —Heichou... No se sobre esfuerce, déjeme todo a mi.

Para Petra la hosca actitud del capitán no era algo nuevo; ella desde que llegó al barco lo sabía y podía vivir con eso aún si el resto de la tripulación temía de Rivaille y creían que ella mantenía relaciones con él. Es obvio que ninguno de los dos hacía tal cosa y aunque lo hicieran (cosa que la hacía sonrojar apenas lo pensaba) eso no era de incumbencia del resto. Reacio a ponerse de pie -más por el dolor que por llevarle la contraria-, mover al capitán del catre se convirtió en toda una misión medianamente imposible.

Quizá no emitía sonido alguno pero cada que algo le dolía, sentía el brazo sobre su cuello tensarse, como un animal preso y sin vía de escape. Hasta que el trasero del capitán estuvo sobre el banquillo, fue que una exhalación escapó de sus labios resecos. Petra tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos pero desechó la idea una vez que la sangre manchó el piso que el capitán había limpiado esa mañana. Se acercó a él con cautela, intentando no tocar o rozar siquiera por accidente el cuerpo del capitán que parecía estremecerse con la tibieza del camarote o el sonido del agua cayendo dentro del balde al exprimir el trapo. —Heichou… Quizá quiera morder su puño, o prefiera tomar mi mano para soportar el dolor…

—No… tienes por-qué…

—Lo sé.

Ella sabía que no tenía por qué cuidar del capitán, ella sabía que no tenía por qué estar allí a altas horas de la noche y sabía que no debía ayudarlo porque se arriesgaba a recibir 25 azotes en la espalda…

Petra lo sabía pero ella no iba a dejar a Rivaille solo.

Aún en contra de todo lo que el capitán creía, Petra le tomó de la mano. El hombre no se estremeció ni hizo intento por retirarla aunque tampoco es como que fuera a aceptar de buena manera. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la carne de su pecho ser acariciada por agua tibia, tuvo el impulso de gritar en ese momento porque el agua corriendo por la carne palpitante ardía más que el recuerdo de los latigazos o los latigazos mismos. En un gesto mudo volvió a morder sus labios con fuerza importándole muy poco hacerlos sangrar más de lo que ya estaban, a final de cuentas, ese dolor le ayudaba a menguar el que estaba sintiendo en su pecho por lo que hacía la chica. Petra limpiaba con cuidado cada uno de los tramos de piel abierta y encarnado que parecía vibrar, presionó en zonas donde la sangre brotaba con más intensidad de la necesaria.

Levi había permanecido en silencio los segundo en los que la grumete curaba la carne de su pecho, pero cuando llegó al centro que es donde había heridas mucho más profundas, en un acto reflejo apretó la suave mano de la grumete con mayor fuerza de la necesaria ante el incesante dolor que le provocaba la tela sobre la carne abierta. Sin embargo no emitió sonido alguno y Petra tampoco se quejó de que las uñas curtidas del capitán se enterraran en su muñeca. Todo era silencio sepulcral si no fuese por el traqueteo de la máquina y el chapoteo del agua sobre la cubierta del camarote, esa que estaba llena de sangre y pedazos flotantes del pellejo que alguna vez fue piel sobre el pecho del capitán.

—¿Lo…viste?

No es como que a Rivaille realmente le importara, pero el morbo era mayor.

—Estaba en la fila frontal, Heichou…

Y ella no podía mentir.

Cuando el agua del balde se tiñó por completo del encarnado, Petra se levantó del espacio donde había permanecido en cuclillas. Rivaille sentía la carne del pecho palpitar y al bajar la vista, no fue agradable encontrar su pecho de color róseo por la ausencia de la piel. —Yeb (maldición) —masculló, una vez que observó también a la pequeña grumete caminar al otro lado de la habitación con el pantalón sucio, _qué asco_. Aunque su propio estado no parecía ser menos repulsivo, había pedazos de su piel flotando en el balde de latón a un lado de sí, tuvo el impulso de vomitar por el olor pero debió contenerse una vez que la chica se acercó a él con suavidad, con ese caminar tan lento y delicado que poseía.

Ella inclusive se sentó frente a él en el banquillo, con el rostro cerca de su pecho maltrecho, dejó un par de fajas de tela suave y de color blanco inmaculado sobre sus piernas y con sus dedos, abrió un bote de latón, como el balde del que se desprendió un olor fresco, oh, hasta le recordaba al olor del desinfectante. —Heichou… quizá quiera…

—Sólo hazlo, mierda.

Para Rivaille era más fácil ignorar las palabras de la grumete.

Porque esa porquería que le iba a poner en el pecho le iba a arder como la mierda.

Ojalá pudiera metérsela en el culo a Erwin por meterlo en esa mierda flotante. Y la porquería con olor a menta también.

Petra tuvo que actuar de manera rápida mientras escuchaba a su capitán despotricar en un idioma que ella no conocía y que por el tono parecía no ser de la región. Se mordió un labio y con su índice y medio, dejó que el ungüento con cristales parecidos a los del azúcar, cubrieran las heridas del pecho.

Oh, allí estaba ese apretón de las uñas en su muñeca.

Con suavidad colocó una buena plasta, la suficiente para cubrir el área del tórax, lo hizo de la manera más delicada posible, mordiéndose los labios mientras escuchaba –aunque su capitán creyera que no–, el siseo que emitía cuando los cristales se incrustaban en las zonas que más daño habían recibido.

—No tiembles, maldición.

Petra alzó sus bonitos ojos para encontrarse con el más alto (se siente tan extraño escribir que Levi es alto) escudriñándola de manera descarnada; luego miró sus dedos llenos del ungüento, y en efecto temblaban levemente, pero no era una situación que controlara con el simple hecho de pensarlo o decirlo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió ante las duras palabras de su capitán y volvió a su tarea esparciendo con tanta delicadeza los cristales como le era posible. Su muñeca ligeramente lastimada pasaba a segundo plano.

Cuando el pecho estuvo completamente recubierto del ungüento Petra alzó la vista hacia la lúgubre que su capitán poseía y se permitió sonreírle, de forma breve pero abierta.

Rivaille aún recordaba el día que la grumete recién ingresó en las filas de la marina de Trost, era una mocosa enclenque más baja que él y sin ningún atractivo visual para la marina, o siquiera como mujer. La perra de Mikasa la había presentado a todos junto con otra _princesita_ de cabello rubio y ojos azules muy expresivos llamado Armin; ambos grumetes y víctimas de las implicancias si no se cuidaban. Armin era ahora ayudante del piloto y todo el día era reservado para esas tareas de la cabina en específico, leer los mapas, ajustar coordenadas y encontrarse limpio todo el maldito tiempo.

Por el contrario a Petra le había ido mal, muy mal. No había nadie en el Kyojin que lamentara más la tarea que le habían encomendado a la grumete moja pantalones que él mismo. Ella era ayudante del capitán de fragata; el trabajo era el aparentemente menos limpio de la embarcación después de echar carbón en la caldera de ese pedazo de lata flotante. Rivaille nunca iba a olvidar la expresión horrorizada de Petra luego de decirle que había unas cosas que ordenar en el sótano. _Y con ordenar Levi se refería a limpiar casquillo por casquillo –llenos de salitre–, de bala._

Si Rivaille hasta creía que la mocosa se había meado en los pantalones la primera vez que vio los rifles y los cañones apilados frente a su cabeza.

Las situaciones con ellos iban bien, había buena comunicación con ella: él mandaba y ella obedecía fuera cual fuera la maldita situación. Al menos eso estaba bien porque si él le pedía un producto de limpieza ella no comenzaba una perorata sin sentido acerca de un supuesto trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza.

Sus bolas en aceite de ballena, su camarote estaba tan malditamente limpio que si se te caía un pedazo de langostino podías lamer el piso luego de comértelo.

Petra era una buena ayudante, o como mierda se les llamara a los que estaban allí para suplirlos algún día. No era ruda o grosera pero lo compensaba con agilidad y destreza. Trabajo pulcro y sobretodo aprendía rápido. Le ahorraba los dolores de cabeza a Rivaille que no gustaba de repetir las cosas ni hablar por más de cinco segundos. La chica era como cualquier mujer, se preocupaba, tenía un par de necesidades que esos cerdos de la embarcación jamás tendrían –Hange no contaba porque no era mujer a sus ojos–, era callada y atenta en sus tareas _quizá demasiado atenta_ para su propio bien. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente que un par no podía ignorar, y a pesar de las situaciones inhóspitas de la embarcación parecía realmente contenta con el hecho de estar allí.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era amiga de un par de hombre allí, Erd, o algo así se llamaba el rubio que cuidaba la zona donde estaba su propio camarote y Auruo, uno de los guardias de cubierta. Petra no perdía la sonrisa; no eran muchos los que se alegraban de estar en esa lata flotante, y sinceramente le sorprendía el hecho de que justamente ella, a quien le había tocado uno de los peores rangos que la marina ofrecía, fuera la que continuaba sonriendo. —Ngg. —el apretón a su pecho fue el que le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ligeramente descolocado bajó la vista para ver a la chica fajándole el pecho. Ella no emitía ruido alguno y con la mano disponible alzaba el brazo derecho del mayor, lo suficiente para que la venda rodeara el hombro y no cayera, luego de eso un par de vueltas más fueron suficientes para terminar con un nudo apretado y firme sobre el hombro izquierdo.

—Listo.

Sin embargo no habían terminado allí, y de la misma manera que había limpiado el pecho del mayor, Petra se encargó de que alzara el rostro. Rivaille gruñó cuando el pulgar de la chica tocó la comisura de su labio y éste ardió. —Heichou… No se mueva por favor.

Fue difícil refutar ante esa voz.

De entre sus ropas, la pequeña grumete sacó un pañuelo de color rojo, pero a diferencia del trapo que había utilizado para limpiar su pecho, éste pequeño trapo era de seda pura, era tan suave que el tacto a su labio no dolió, no hubo necesidad de empaparlo por completo, apenas la punta que la grumete manejaba con el índice para retirar los pedazos de sangre seca que podían convertirse en costras o peor… infectarse.

—Papá decía que un capitán siempre debe tener una buena imagen, a pesar de los contratiempos.

Oh, bueno, Rivaille podría tenerla si no le hubiesen destrozado el pecho.

En ese momento Petra finalmente fue capaz de sonreír grandemente, de una manera más calmada y simple. —Rivaille Heichou… Mañana por la mañana volveré para cambiar las vendas ¿De acuerdo? Vendré antes de que se mande despertar a los demás. —le dijo, levantándose del suelo. Ella no esperaba una respuesta de su superior, era muy extraño que el mayor se las diera, por lo que al abrir la ventanilla metálica del camarote, lanzó el agua hacia el mar y cerró la ventanilla en un movimiento seco, estaba muy helada y para cuando retiró el dedo, se dio cuenta de que faltaba un pedazo de piel.

La sangre brotó, pero fue mínima ya que cubrió el dedo con el trocito sin piel, con el pañuelo de seda. Estaba mal acostumbrada a ese tipo de problemas con las escotillas y las ventanillas metálicas. Era una chica nocturna; no solía dormir más de cinco horas por que el traqueteo de la caldera y movimientos del barco le impedían pasar tanto tiempo acostada en el catre. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cubierta, o a veces se paseaba por los camarotes para hablar con Erd. Era su amigo de infancia, y era quien le había disuadido de no entrar a la marina; pero ella quería que su padre estuviese orgulloso de ella, quizá su papá habría deseado más que fuera de las oficinas de gobierno, un trabajo no tan peligroso y extenuante, pero soñaba con ser capitana de fragata algún día igual que su papá.

Tomó el balde de latón vacío y en él, el trapo teñido de la sangre de su capitán. Hizo un ligero ruido en la escotilla, advirtiendo a Erd que ya estaba lista. Como última medida, su pecho y cabeza se giraron en dirección a su capitán que se mantenía impasible escudriñándole con la mirada. De la misma manera cálida con la que le había tratado, le dio una sonrisa final para entonces salir al atravesar la puerta metálica que Erd había abierto para ella. —¿Cómo ha estado todo? —fue cuando Petra salió de la habitación que la voz de Erd traspasó las paredes y se dirigió a ella con su actitud resuelta. Petra resopló con cansino y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, una muy ligera.

—Su pecho… Está completamente destruido, si no se limpiaba mañana habría amanecido con gangrena.

El tono contrariado y ligeramente temeroso con el que la chica repitió aquéllas palabras que taladraron su mente, hizo que el corazón de Erd diera un vuelco espantoso ¿Cómo podía existir semejante ángel en aquél barco? Su cabeza negó un par de veces con su sonrisa suave acrecentada gracias a la chica. —Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, Petra. _¿Qué haría el capitán sin ti?_

—¡Erd!

Petra sabía que era una broma de su compañero, era más que obvio que el Heichou era capaz, muy capaz de sobrevivir por su propia cuenta. Ella lo admiraba tanto como a su padre, quizá un poco más. Admiraba la capacidad que tenía para dirigir a los demás en el barco aún por encima de la almirante Ackerman; sabía bien lo que hacía y cómo debían hacerse las cosas. A pesar del trato hosco, ella sabía que en el fondo, él se preocupaba por los demás mucho; lo hacía a su manera. Quizá de sus labios jamás escucharías un "¿estás bien?" pero sabías que contabas con eso, y con su apoyo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sabías que te enfrentabas al capitán más capaz de la humanidad para ganar una batalla.

Con un cabeceo y un gesto con su mano derecha, Petra salió del ala este del barco donde se encontraban los camarotes de hombres. Por órdenes de la almirante, el capitán de fragata pasaría allí alrededor de cinco días y desempeñaría sus actividades en el momento en que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Petra negó con su cabeza y el semblante oscurecido, Rivaille no podría levantarse de la cama con esas heridas o con el escozor en un par de días. Suspiró con pesadez y se perdió en el ala norte donde estaba su camarote y el de las mujeres de la embarcación (excepto el de la almirante)

— _Gracias…_

La nieve caía sobre la cubierta del barco en densos flocos que se convertían en una delgada capa de hielo resbaladizo a medida que los minutos pasaban. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y la cubierta estaba simplemente habitada por el armero Shadis. Petra salió de la escalerilla metálica que conducía a los sótanos hacia la cubierta apenas abrigada con la capa del uniforme de las tropas marítimas. Era una capa de color verde olivo con una insignia de alas; una blanca y una azul que simbolizaban la libertad humana. El vaho de su respiración se perdió con el frío viento ártico por el que atravesaban en ese momento. Se encontrarían en la división natural del país quizá. Y cuando comenzó a correr por la cubierta, como lo hacía cada mañana, luego de pasar por la borda del barco pudo encontrar al capitán de fragata sentado en la zona –era muy distraída, y no se había aprendido todos los nombres–, donde el armero debía avisar de barcos desconocidos.

Con el rostro extrañado trotó de manera firme al capitán, subiendo la escalerilla del mando. Rivaille se encontraba ajustando la mirilla de su rifle de largo alcance contra la cabeza del grumete Armin quien hacía nudos en un balde de latón en la borda. —¿Heichou… qué hace aquí? —su voz sonó un poco mucosa debido al frío por el que estaban atravesando en ese momento. Rivaille no le dio respuesta alguna ni dejó de ajustar la mirilla de su rifle, tampoco bajó sus pies de la escalinata de madera o se inmutó por el tono de la chica. Más bien le pareció extraño escucharla con ese tono mucoso.

—Te resfriarás.

—No debiste salir de la cama.

—Tu dedo está sangrando.

Petra tuvo que bajar la vista luego de escuchar a su superior hablar sobre su dedo y era cierto, pareciera que la herida se había abierto de nueva cuenta, aunque lo había cubierto previamente con la misma pomada que había utilizado con su superior; parecía no haber funcionado ni con la gasa. Bien, era su culpa por ser así de descuidada. Sin embargo no desvió su atención del punto inicial que era el pecho de su superior y su ceño se frunció casi con peligro. Lo que hizo era atrevido, pero se encaminó frente a él y le tomó de las piernas bajándolas de la escalerilla. De la misma manera le quitó el rifle de las manos y lo tiró a un lado donde él estaba.

Grave error. Antes de que Petra pudiera soltar el rifle por completo Rivaille le tomó por el otro extremo, así sus dedos se dirigieron al gatillo con rapidez, de manera fluida como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y empujándole, el cuerpo de Petra se balanceó por la escalerilla a 20 metros por encima de la borda del barco, con el rifle apuntando directo a su abdomen. Por el impulso de balanceare fuera del barco, o peor aún, caer sobre el timón, Petra se apretó al rifle para mantener el equilibro. ¿Cuándo era que las cosas se había retorcido tanto para acabar en esa situación? Rivaille no dudaría de dispararle como las veces en las que la entrenó en los campos de Trost, la había enseñado a esquivar armas mientras estaba en movimiento y por lo menos diez roces de bala sí se había llevado. Petra podía notar en el rostro de Rivaille la seriedad de la situación, la había cagado en grande. Tragó con pesadez pero no se demostró débil frente a la situación; es decir, confiaba en que el capitán no haría tal cosa con ella ¿Verdad?

—Date la vuelta.

Petra obedeció sin refutar ante las palabras secas de su capitán. Sus pies se movieron de manera mecánica mientras la sangre bombeaba con fuerza por todo su sistema, el calor le golpeó el rostro y el miedo se expandió por cada rincón de su cuerpo una vez que frente a ella observó el mar en su creciente esplendor y los matices del cielo esclareciéndose. El rifle dejó de apuntar a su espina dorsal y lo siguiente que Petra sintió fue la trémula caricia de una mano en su cintura. La mano se asió a la capa y a su cuerpo con precisión. La resolución del agarre no daba lugar a oposición y cuando giró el rostro, Rivaille estaba a su lado, observando también su dedo.

El rostro de Petra adquirió un color granate cuando la mano callosa de su capitán envolvió la suya con delicadeza poco usual en él, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la apacible y poco perturbable oliva de su mayor pero a pesar del torrente de emociones que le corrieron por la espina dorsal, muy por encima de todo eso, Petra sonrió como la noche pasada; con una felicidad que desbordaba por cada poro y que hacía que sus ojos se convirtieran en un par de medias lunas. Rivaille le observó casi con ensoñación, verla sonreír ridículamente calmaba el escozor de su pecho y sus demonios internos. Era esa vez, cuando en la madrugada fría y ligeramente pastel, cuando Rivaille se dio cuenta de que ninguna tortura lo atormentaría más por el resto de sus días que la incertidumbre sobre la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Mientras sus labios chocaban con los de ella con la misma intensidad que el choque de dos locomotoras, se extralimitó en caricias y en recorrer la voluptuosa sensualidad de Petra, el cariño, la preocupación que ella demostraba por él y sobretodo su necesidad, estaba perdido; había caído en sus encantos. Nada le había dolido más que su propia derrota; por ésta vino acompañada con la imagen de sus sueños: su ángel.

—Todavía no salimos de ésta embarcación, pero un día en el futuro, finalmente tendremos paz.

Rivaille había dejado de besarla por unos segundos para repetir aquéllas palabras y cuando lo hizo, finalmente su vista se dirigió hacia el frente donde el sol comenzaba a salir tímido entre el espejo marino. Rivaille había matado y sido posteriormente destruido por el único enemigo con el que no había contado tener que enfrentarse: el amor. Los ojos miel de su compañera se iluminaron con grácil hermosura al ver el sol por primera vez así, en esa calma que las aguas y el Kyojin les proporcionaban.

Después de todo el primer amanecer luego del invierno es el más hermoso de todos.


End file.
